Губка Боб Квадратні Штани (персонаж)
Це стаття про персонажа. Якщо ви шукали іншу статтю з такою назвою, то натисніть сюди Губка Боб Квадратні Штани. Губка Боб Квадратні Штани — головний герой американського однойменного мультфільму, прем'єра якого відбулась 1 травня 1999 року на каналі Nickelodeon, який став одним із найпопулярніших анімаційних програм телебачення. Персонаж був придуманий морським біологом і аніматором Стівеном Хілленбергом. В оригінальній американській озвучці персонаж розмовляє голосом Том Кенні, в Україні цього персонажа озвучили актори — Олена Бліннікова (озвучення Нового каналу), Олександр Чмихалов (озвучення СТБ/QTV, до 189 серії), Дмитро Тварковський (озвучення QTV, з 191 серії), Павло Скороходько (дубляж ПлюсПлюс), Євген Локтінов (дубляж ПлюсПлюс, 119-132 серії, дубляж другого повнометржного фільму), Дмитро Терещук (озвучення першого повнометржного фільму, Новий канал), Сергій Ладесов (озвучення першого повнометржного фільму, К1) Біографія Губка Боб народився 14 липня, 1986 року в родині Маргарет та Гарольда Квадратні Штани. З дитинства він мріяв працювати у Красті Крабс. Також він з дитинства, майже з народження дружить з Патріком. У 1990 році, він забрав Гері з притулку для хатніх тварин. Трохи подорослішавши, він хотів купити житло у Бікіні-Боттом. Йому не підходило жодне жило, але на клумбу Сквідварда впав ананас, який став його домом. Він почав навчатися у школі пані Пафф, щоб скласти іспит на отримання водійського посвідчення. На момент 1-ї серії йому було 13 років і він влаштувався до Красті Крабсу. Через кілька днів, він потоваришував із Сенді, Ларі, Планктоном та Карен. Згодом він познайомився із Перл. Далі вже йдуть його пригоди у мультсеріалі. Загальні відомості Місце проживання Губка Боб живе зі своїм вихованцем - равликом Гері - у великому будинку-ананасі на вулиці Кораловій, 124 в місті Бікіні-Боттом, яке розташоване під водою близько реального тропічного острова в Атолі Бікіні. Його сусіди: Сквідвард Шупаленко - який проживає в будинку, схожому на статую з острова Пасхи, і Патрік Зірко - морська зірка, яка живе під камнем. Дім Губки Боба дуже великий. Він дво-поверховий з вихідом на дах. На першому поверсі розташована вітальня, кухня, комірчина. На другому поверсі розташована бібліотека, спальня, вбиральня. Дім Губки Боба - це ананас, який впав з корабля, і став домом Губки Боба. Раніше на цьому місці була клумба Сквідварда. Тому навколо будинку ростуть квіти. Інтереси * Полювання на медуз. Губка Боб зловив, дав ім'я і відпустив на волю кожну медузу з Полів Медуз як мінімум один раз, останньою спійманою стала блакитна медуза, що отримала ім'я Друг. Також Губка Боб отримує з медуз желе, яке дуже подобається мешканцям Бікіні Боттом. Часто в полюванні на медуз бере участь і Патрік. Губці доводилося бачити Короля та Королеву Медуз. Одного разу він захищав Поля від Планктона, який хотів збудувати на них шосе. * Бульбашки. Губка Боб - майстер з пускання мильних бульбашок. Він може видути бульбашки найрізноманітніших форм та розмірів, які лопаються з різними звуками, він навіть вчив цьому Патріка і Сквідварда в серії Bubble stand. У серії "Culture Shock" Губка Боб хотів брати участь у конкурсі талантів з танцюючою бульбашкою, а в серії "Bubble Buddy" він зробив бульбашку, схожу на людину, своїм другом. Щоправда, його не злюбили інші жителі Бікіні Боттом і вирішили його проткнути. Але Баббл Бадді поїхав на мильному таксі. А в серії Що сталося з Губкою Бобом? він врятував сусіднє від Бікіні Боттом місто Нью-Келп, через любов до мильної бульбашки. Також в одній із серій він навіть зміг помістити всіх жителів Бікіні-Боттома і свій будинок в мильну бульбашку. * "Хто кого передивиться". У деяких серіях Губка Боб і Патрік грають в цю гру. Іноді до них приєднувався Сквідвард. * Морський Супермен і П. Губка Боб і Патрік часто дивляться шоу Морського Супермена і Сліпарика, а іноді зустрічають їх самих і допомагають їм боротися зі злом (хоч частіше набридають, і супергерої не завжди раді їх бачити). * Карате. Губка Боб займається карате зі своєю подругою білкою Сенді дуже давно, цікаво, що Губка Боб досить слабкий, проте він добре займається карате. В одній серії Губка Боб так захопився карате, що у себе на роботі поколобродив відвідувачів, Сквідварда і Містера Крабса, причому за це його ледь не звільнили. З тих пір Губка Боб займається карате тільки з Сенді. * Кермування. Губка Боб відвідує школу кермування катерів і мріє отримати права. Але це йому ніяк не вдається. Навіть тоді, коли він нарешті отримує права, то в тій же самій серії їх позбавляється. Його вчителька місіс Пафф вже звикла до того, що Губка Боб не може скласти іспит, і на її думку, він ніколи не отримає права. Незважаючи на ці невдачі, Губка Боб все одно намагається отримати їх і вірить у свої сили. Хоча можна звернути увагу на те, що теорію він знає добре. В одній із серій він майстерно кермував з зав'язаними очима. Є припущення про страх водіння. * Робота в Красті Красбс. Губка Боб працює кухарем в ресторані "Красті Краб". Також він там працює прибиральником, інколи касиром, офіціантом і інколи його залишають за головного. Поведінка Поведінка Губки Боба дитяча, він радіє усьому, і завжди намагається вибратись із халепи. Однак, він часто плаче і ображається. Характер Губка Боб - неухильно оптимістичний, добрий, забавний, працьовитий, надійний персонаж, проте, він занадто наївний. Зовнішність Губка Боб — морська губка жовтого кольору, хоч виглядає, як кухонна. Ось деякі ознаки, за якими його можна впізнати: великі блакитні очі, багато дірочок по всьому тілу та рот з виступаючими назовні різцями, ямочками на щоках та веснянками. За бажання він може змінювати форму, а також довжину і форму рук, втягувати їх в себе. Зазвичай він одягає білу сорочку з коротким рукавом, червону краватку та коричневі квадратні штани, звідси і його прізвище. Його штани підтримуються чорним ременем. На ногах — чорні черевики з білими шнурками, з шкарпетками в синьо-червону смужку. Розумові здібності Губка Боб не надто кмітливий, зазвичай на думку йому спадають дурні ідеї. Родина Мати Губки Боба звати Маргарет, а батька Гарольд. В Губки Боба є бабуся, яка проживає в Бікіні-Боттом. В нього є покійний дідусь. У майбутньому в нього буде онук, який захоплюється відеоіграми. Губка Боб з повагою та любов'ю ставиться до своїх родичів, окрім Блек Джека, якого він боявся. Стосунки Патрік Губка Боб та Патрік товаришують з народження. Вони найкращі друзі у світі і назавжди. У них багато спільних інтересів. Але інколи вони свараться, проте, це не надовго. Також вони сусіди. Сквідвард Сквідвард і Губка Боб сусіди і колеги. Сквідвард ненавидить Губку Боба, але Губка Боб вважає Сквідварда найкращим другом і любить його. Губка Боб дратує Сквідварда. Проте, в серії "Нічна зміна" Сквідварт сказав, що любить Губку Боба по-своєму. Сенді Чікс Сенді і Губка Боб добрі друзі. Проте інколі Губка Боб дратує Сенді. Сенді та Губка Боб разом займаються карате. Губка Боб часто підтримує Сенді. Пан Крабс Пан Крабс - шеф Губки Боба. Губка Боб вважає Пана крабса найкращим босом. Крабс ставиться до Губку Боба, як до рідного сина, але інколи Крабс експлатовував Губку Боба, за що потім шкодував. Але в більшості випадків Губка Боб та Пан Крабс - друзі. Гері Равлик Гері - домашній равлик Губки Боба. Губка Боб забрав Гері з Приюту для Тварин майже тоді, коли потоваришував з Патріком. Губка Боб годує Гері, а Гері робить хатню роботу, проте інколи Боб забуває його нагодувати. Шелдон Планктон Губка Боб завжди зупиняє Планктона, коли той хоче викрасти Секретну Формулу Крабсбургерів. Але Губка Боб часто допомагає Планктону, і коли Планктон не намагається викрасти рецепт, Губка Боб ввічливий із ним. Пані Пафф Пані Пафф, вчителька Губки Боба, подібно до Сквідварда ненавидить Губку Боба через те, що через нього вона потрапляє або у лікарню, або у в'язницю. Вона називає його "ненавчаємим студентом". Але часто пані Пафф захищає Губку Боба. Перл Крабс Перл у 1-2 сезонах добре ставиться до Губки Боба, у 5-7 сезонах вона до нього ставиться погано, у 8 сезоні коли добре, коли не сильно. Губка Боб нерідко допомагав Перл. Але, коли Перл сердита на нього, Губка Боб цього не розуміє. Карен Планктон Карен нейтрально ставиться до Губки Боба, а Губка Боб до неї з повагою. Галерея Angry SpongeBob and Patrick running stock art.png SpongeBob with glasses and bow tie stock art.png SpongeBob with mermaid tail stock art.png SpongeBob with hands in pockets stock art.png SpongeBob in his desk stock art.png Hall Monitor SpongeBob stock art.png SpongeBob with mop stock art.png SpongeBob winking stock art.png SpongeBob NudiePants stock art.png SpongeBob giggles stock art.png Tumblr inline ov24cvO1bt1t6repi 1280.png Surprised SpongeBob stock art.png SpongeBob with pumpkin mask stock art.png SpongeBob with mouth open new stock art.png SpongeBob with magnifying glass stock art.png SpongeBob wearing bunny ears stock art.png SpongeBob shocked stock art.png SpongeBob running and sweating stock art.png SpongeBob running and pointing stock art.png SpongeBob ripped pants stock art.png SpongeBob painting an egg stock art.png SpongeBob making fun of karate stock art.png SpongeBob as a ghost stock art.png SpongeBob happy stock art.png SpongeBob goes stock art.png SpongeBob playing guitar stock art.png SpongeBob eating ice cream stock art.png SpongeBob Imagination stock art.png Employee of the Month stock art..png Без названия (2).jpg SpongeBob_kicks_soccer_with_Spat_and_Krabby_Patty_stock_art.png Без названия (10).jpg Без названия (8).jpg SpongeBob and Patrick shows tounge stock art.png SpongeBob goes stock art.png SpongeBob as a policeman stock art.PNG SpongeBob_grimaces_stock_art_1.PNG SpongeBob_with_mouth_closed_stock_art.png SpongeBob_winking_and thumbs_up_with _surfboard_stock_art.PNG SpongeBob_with_drill_stock_art.png GRGH8603.PNG SpongeBob_with_inflatable_sleeves_stock_art.png imgonline-com-ua-Transparent-backgr-bZeazDcNboE.png SpongeBob_with_pumpkin_basket_stock_art.PNG SBmovie2CGI.png SpongeBob Jumping 3D stock.png bob-g.png Aye, Aye!.png SpongeBob Popup.png imgonline-com-ua-Transparent-backgr-GHnsR2GwReXIX9j3.png SpongeBob_with_yacht_stock_art.png SpongeBob_with_computer_stock_art.png SpongeBob_with_Aloha_shirt_oil-painted_stock_art.png SpongeBob_jumping_with_balloons_stock_art.png SpongeBob_with_amulet_Atlantis_stock_art.PNG SpongeBob_as_a_frankenstein_stock_art.PNG SpongeBob_grimaces_stock_art_2.PNG SpongeBob_with_glasses_stock_art.PNG SpongeBob_with_unicycle_stock_art.png SpongeBob_dancing_stock_art.PNG Elegant_SpongeBob_stock_art.png SpongeBob_with_a_santa_hat_stock_art.PNG imgonline-com-ua-Transparent-backgr-FofKYPtJI2.png SpongeBob with Aloha shirt stock art.png SpongeBob_and_Patrick_playing_sand_stock_art.PNG SpongeBob_and_Patrick_riding_on_the_clam_stock_art.PNG SpongeBob and Patrick with canoe stock art.PNG imgonline-com-ua-Transparent-backgr-4WzaCcJNSAIT.png QIOU8797.PNG SpongeBob_yoga_stock_art.PNG Wiki-background-seed.jpg.jpg SpongeBob scared stock art.png SpongeBob thumbs up stock art.png Цікаві факти * На честь Губки Боба названий реально існуючий вид грибів - Spongiforma squarepantsii. Вчені з Міжнародного інституту дослідження видів при Університеті штату Аризона визнали його одним з десяти найбільш чудових видів живих істот, описаних у 2011 році. * Губка Боб іноді користується окулярами. Зокрема, він одягає їх, коли хоче почитати книгу або коли збирається полювати на медуз. Окуляри Спанч Боба за формою схожі на окуляри Тома Кенні, актора, який озвучує Губку Боба. * Вважається, що першою фразою, яку виголосив Губка Боб Боб, було: «Чи можу я прийняти замовлення?» Але в епізоді "Застряглий в холодильнику" показують Губку Боба, що знаходиться в утробі матері і він вимовляє фразу «Крабсбургер». Таким чином, виходить, що саме ці слова були першими, сказаними Спанч Бобом. * Незважаючи на свій добрий і м'який характер, Губка Боб ніколи не упускає шанс помститися, якщо хто-небудь його зрадив чи постійно користується ним. У цих питаннях він принциповий, і навіть своїм друзям не чинить поблажок. Однак, при цьому є персонаж, який дивним чином майже завжди уникав відплати - Сквідвард. Від Губки Боба йому дісталося по заслузі всього два рази. Більше того, одному з цих випадків, помста Губки Боба була спрямована не конкретно проти Сквідварда. * Губка Боб з'являвся у кожній серії. * Губка Боб амбідекстер. es:Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados de:SpongeBob Schwammkopf ru:Губка Боб pl:SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (postać) fr:Bob l'éponge it:SpongeBob SquarePants nl:SpongeBob SquarePants cy:SpynjBob Pantsgwâr zh-tw:海綿寶寶 (人物) ar:سبونج بوب سكوير بانتز (شخصية) id:SpongeBob SquarePants (karakter) pt-br:Bob Esponja en:SpongeBob SquarePants (character) el:Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης Τετραγωνοπαντελονής hr:Spužva Bob Skockani (lik) Категорія:Персонажі Категорія:Головні персонажі Категорія:Губки Категорія:Помийне відро Категорія:Красті Крабс Категорія:Чоловіки Категорія:Кухарі Категорія:Жителі Бікіні-Боттом